The Freakish Fetish Fanfic (or Mayu's Lucid Dream come to life)
by Twaifu
Summary: The Wixoss gang have their wishes turned against them by Mayu who uses them to create a creepy world with no death and freaky fetishes all over the places, including lolis and incest among other things. As ruuko and the gang try to escape a man and his sword ignore the laws of the world, doling out death to get his sister back. must... find.. good... cover... image... damnhow2chagn
1. Freakish Fetish 1

It was a fairly normal night, the darkness closing in on another fairly normal day in the city of Tokyo. "_was_ being the key word" thought Ruuko Kominato to herself, as she stood on top of a large tower, a fluctuation of dark energy in a large sphere surrounding her and her opponent.

Ruuko herself wasn't very intimidating, in pure contrast to her surroundings. Rather short of stature and fair-skinned, her black hair was tucked into her scarf, leaving her bangs covering her forehead. Her dark brown eyes, however, were blazing.

"This has gone on far too long! It's time to finish what we started a year ago!" Ruuko loudly declared, as she looked across the battlefield to her opponent.

Iona Urazoe stood across from her. She was taller than Ruuko, also fair-skinned, with long black hair that was parted to the sides of her head. Unlike Ruuko, however, her eyes were wide with sheer excitement. The thin-lipped smile on her face revealed that she was enjoying herself immensely, even if it didn't seem like it from her calm conduct.

"No, Ruuko… our battles must continue on. However, I want to fight alongside you again as your LRIG, and this time, I won't allow Tama to stand between us!"

Tama, Ruuko's LRIG, yelled and leapt across the battlefield. With white hair set in two ponytails and a white dress, she melded in perfectly with the blight light surrounding her as a sword of pure energy appeared in her palm. Ulith, Iona's LRIG, had a sadistic smile stretched wide against her face. She has short white hair with bangs, a white dress, and bloodred earrings. However, when she raised her palms and thrust out a circular defensive shield, it was jet-black energy, in direct contrast to Tama's white blade.

As Tama leapt on Ulith, bringing her blade down, the world exploded into rainbow hues.

Chaz looked down, and Ashe smiled up. He couldn't help but to smile back.

Chaz wasn't sure about his past. Nobody was. All he knew, is that he awoke one day- and although he seemingly popped into existence as a 17 year old on his way through his last year of high school, he didn't have any memories of any time before that.

He knew that he went to high school, and where, even though he didn't know how he knew this, or even if he knew anybody at the high school. He didn't know that he had a bank account, or that he had sufficient amounts of money in it to set him up for life and beyond. He didn't know how he knew what a bank account was. He just knew.

Just like he knew that Ashe was his little sister. She had popped into being with him, this cute little girl with long white hair (including bangs, parted to the side), piercing blue eyes, and a blue, white and gold cloak. Chaz was hefty, with his brown hair in a medium length choppy haircut, the only connection with Ashe being his blue eyes. Sometimes he wondered how they were related.

But he just knew. Just like he somehow knew who they were and how things worked, even though he had no memory of the past, or indeed, no idea that he had a past at all. He couldn't recall a past, he couldn't even recall waking up, one day he just randomly was… there.

But Ashe was there too, so at least he wasn't alone. "That makes it all ok" he thought to himself as he smiled down at her. His adorable little sister.

"I'm going to go into this store, ok?" Chaz said, catching sight of a Hot Topic, figuring that he could buy a Halloween costume there. It looked like lots of other people had the same idea- everybody was dressed as some sort of vampire! One of the lacy dresses would look cute on Ashe 3

"Sure" Ashe muttered, taking a quiver full of arrows off of her back and shuffling through them awkwardly. Archery was her hobby. "So cute!" thought Chaz, as he walked into the hot topic.

As Ashe stood alone, her back to the alleyway, a greasy hand slowly emerged from it. Covering her mouth, the hand pulled her in. "Oh, look, a little loli" a voice said. Ashe stiffened, and attempted to speak. "I'm not a loli, I'm a little sister…" but her voice was muffled by the hand covering her mouth.

Chaz heard the scream from inside of the Hot Topic. He rushed outside, to see a greasy man with yellowed teeth- clearly a hobo- had Ashe in his skeletal hands. His dick was pumping in and out of her tiny pussy, and she was screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Chaz looked on in shock as one of his fingernails scratched at her underdeveloped breasts. "Wh-what are you doing to my sister?!" he shouted.

The hobo looked up, comprehension on his face. "O-Oh shit man, sorry. She was standing all alone, about that age, thought she was…"

"A loli" Chaz finished, defeated. It was an understandable mistake, and it was all on him for letting her out alone. Searching his mind, he recalled the facts that he somehow knew about this world.

There are little sisters and lolis. Little sisters are just that- adorable little girls that will stay the same for eternity, always by the side of their big brother. Lolis, however, where the same- the key difference being that they were doomed to be alone, forever being raped by any man, hobo or otherwise, that crossed their way. Although it is said that they enjoy it.

Chaz shuddered visibly. If a little sister was ever impurified, she would be unsuitable to play the role anymore. Stripped from her brother, she would be taken and changed into a loli at a strange institution.

As Ashe was dragged, screaming, into a van by two officials in black suits with tinted visors covering their face, he waved vaguely, wondering for the millionth time how everybody just came into existence knowing these things.

Ruuko woke up with a splitting headache. She didn't recall passing out. Looking around, she saw Ulith, Tama and Iona sitting nearby. Confused, she realized that she was in a park.

Light glimmered, and an oval-shaped portal appeared. A mysterious white woman appeared, and Ruuko immediately recognized Mayu. "Welcome" Mayu said, in an entranced voice, "to my wish".

Ruuko put two and two together immediately. "You mean.."

"Yes" Mayu said serenely. "It was I who created this world, shaped it in my image. I have created a people for it. It is a world where adorable little girls are brought shopping by their caring older brothers while others are raped beside them."

Ruuko was incensed. "That's fucked up. You used our wishes- the energy from OUR BATTLES- for THIS SHIT?"

Mayu smiled, still obnoxiously serene in the face of Ruuko's rage (although Iona didn't seem overly concerned, and was in casual conversation with Ulith). "The selector battles. You harnessed the energy from them, and then used it to make your own twisted world. But wait. Why are we here?"

Mayu gave her a disappointed look. "You haven't figured that out as well? It's true that I have created these battles in order to create this world- however, in order for this world to sustain itself, the original sources of its energy- you girls and your wishes- need to be alive and well. I've made sure that death is no problem here, so I can continue to sustain this place forever."

Ruuko continued to rage, oblivious to the fact that Mayu almost seemed to be enjoying it. Ulith glanced over. "Ruuko was always such a nice, quiet girl. Guess she's finally snapped."

Tama was sitting on the ground, looking glum. "Ruuko and Tama can finally be together. But now, Ruuko is unhappy, and we don't know where we are…"

Iona got up suddenly. "I've been glancing around here and there, plenty of fruits around to eat, and I figure that since evidently death "isn't a problem" we should be fine camping out here for the time being."

Meanwhile, Ruuko stomped back to the group. "Mayu must have been an otaku before she made Wixoss because she's created a creepy world with all of the worst fetishes. She disappeared before I could get her to tell us how to get out, but she told me that if we wanted to escape, we would have to find her."

"How do we do that?" Tama asked, uncertainly.

"Well," Ruuko began, "She told us that we would find her at the pillar of the world. Judging by the name, its probably what holds this place up, breaking the laws of physics, but enough fucked up shit has happened already, so why not that too?"

Iona gave Ruuko an approving look. "You've changed."

Her behaviour in the past few minutes suddenly struck Ruuko, and she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. "I-I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do. This is all so terrible and sudden…" Tama kneeled on the ground and comforted her. "At least now Ruuko and Tama can be together as friends now. Maybe they have a place to buy soft-serve ice cream?"

Ruuko smiled, still hiccupping. Iona rolled her eyes. "Your newfound confidence, even if it was brought on by blind rage, was still an improvement over your usual insecure self, but whatever. Let's find this world pillar thing and get out of here already. No offense, but you guys disappearing off the face of our earth might go relatively unnoticed, but mine sure wont."

Ulith suddenly spoke. "I found the pillar".

"Where?" everybody asked.

Ulith pointed to the distance. A huge white marble pillar stood, appearing to hold up the sky.

"You can't be serious" Iona said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Let's grab some fruit and go."

Chaz was unable to accept what had happened. He wandered, still in a daze, back towards his flat. As he tripped on the curb, he heard a voice.

"I can help you get her back."

"What?" Chaz asked, looking around. Then, leaning on the wall, he saw a giant sushi knife. This was the source of the voice. As Chaz realized this, he looked around, and saw a man hovering above the ground.

"Greetings, Chaz. My name is Zangetsu" the man said. He was wearing a black cloak, which matched his long black hair. He was dark-skinned and wore orange glasses that obscured the better part of his face.

"Do you want Ashe back? You must defy the laws of this place, Chaz."

Chas stuttered. "W-what? You can help me?"

Zangetsu answered immediately.

"Yes, Chaz. I am rusting against this wall because nobody in this damn world is interested in using weapons they can go around randomly raping little girls instead. Which was unfortunate for you because some creep ended up raping the wrong one- your sister. Amirite?"

This strange mansword's determination seeped into Chaz. "You are. I will get her back."

"And they will pay" Zangetsu said in a voice of velvet that was somehow sharp as steel. "I will teach you how to wield me, Zangetsu, the incredibly badass giant sushi knife who is also an incredibly badass black man with orange sunglasses. Together, we will get back your sister and cut shit up, and remove the rust from my blade."

Chaz grabbed the hilt. "What do I do, Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu pointed down the street. "Behold. The hobo that raped your sister."

The hobo stopped, and looked at Chaz. He appeared to be drunk. "Oh, hey man. Your sister felt real good, ya know?"

Chaz glared at him. "Your time has come. Prepare for death." He hefted up Zangetsu. "NOW!" Zangetsu yelled. "Swing me at this asshole. Remember, the sharp edge."

Chaz swung the sword around randomly and cut the hobos head off. "Well, that was easy".

"Good job!" Zangetsu congradulated Chaz. "Now, we must be off on our next great quest."

"What's that?" Chaz asked.

Zangetsu pointed off into the sunset majestically. "Get to an information booth and find out what the loli school is and where it is located."

Zangetsu and Chaz walked off epicly into the sunset. Atop a nearby building, slash played an epic guitar riff with flea on the bass, as our heroes strode in complete badassery towards their destiny.

In a random area that I'm too lazy to describe…

Kazuki and Yuzuki, brother and sister, are thrusting into each other.

"K-kazuki!" Yuzuki moaned erotically. "Isn't it wonderful, a world where we can be together and nobody cares!"

"Y-yeah" Kazuki groaned in pleasure. "Why did Mayu even bring me here? I'm not a selector."

"B-because you were a part of my wish, Kazuki" Yuzuki said through gasps.

So, now the dice is cast, our heroes set on their paths.

Ruuko and co. must make their way out of this fetish hell.

In a world where death should not exist, Chaz and Zangetsu are doling it out in desperate doses.

Ashe is going through who-knows-what in loli school

And will Kazuki and Yuzuki stop fucking each other long enough to do a single other thing in this fanfic?

These questions, and more, await answering in The Freakish Fetish Fanfic!

AN

If you guys were expecting some srs wixoss fanfic ur mistaken. If you have no fking idea what selector infected wixoss is than go watch the show and come back.

Yes, ashe form LoL is now a loli, deal with it.

Chaz is based on somebody I know irl, you know who you are.

You may be wondering why I don't use terms like nii-san or onii-san or tsundere or battarou or any of that shit. This is obviously based off of japanese shit so why not use those words? Because they are FUCKING ANNOYING. Go to any japanese anime fangirl, ask them to say one of those words, record it, listen to it on repeat. IT WILL ANNOY THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF YOU AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY THE AMERICANS DROPPED NUCLEAR MISSILES ON THE COUNTRY.

Along with watching a version of school days where the main asshole doesnt die (created by russians for torturing political prisoners) listening to anime fangirls talk is one of the forms of torture barred by the UN that originates from japan.

Oh, and Zangetsu is in bleach, if you don't know what bleach is watch season one and no more because the other seasons are shit.

Its tough to be a fanfic writer. To encourage me to continue because I am a lazy asshole that needs some sort of incentive to do shit you can send me some RP on my Lol NA acc absolugia. If you do this then I'll put you in the fic (because I suck at making characters anyways and again I'm too lazy). Also, if somebody could gift me ahri and her foxfire skin, that would be totally dank.

sry for no spaces i try to edit this doc but fanfiction/net is beinga peice if shit pl0x report to rito ty

If you want an actual serious fanfic that isn't one of my lucid dreams typed up on a word document than check out my Yu-i-Oh fanfic pandoras labyrinth

Peace out


	2. Chapter 2 (Min-Chapter)

**MINI CHAPTER YAY**

As our story continues, Yuzuki and Kazuki are still where we left them, in some random location, fucking. All "good" things must come to an end, however, as both Kazuki and Yuzuki disentangle themselves to take a break.

"Isn't this great?" Yuzuki sighs. "Nobody here can judge us for what we are, because everybody else does things just as bad."

"Don't think that way!" Kazuki said. "Our love is pure, their lust is dirty, like this dirty dirt that I'm sitting on. Seriously, I'm sweating so hard from all that sex that I'm surprised the ground hasn't turned to mud yet."

As they began to french each other sexily, a little girl, or a loli (because who can tell the difference, I mean of course there's a difference, loli lovers ain't pedos you guys!" Saw them. She was adorable, with green hair parted to the side and extending down to her shoulders, and a pretty lil face.

"Hey, are you guys related?" She asked the "win"cestors. "Yeah?" Yuzuki responded.

"cousins or brother/sister?"

"Brother/sister, why?"

The little girl's face suddenly was twisted in a look of disgust. "Hey, guys, check it out, there's a couple of incestors!"

The park was suddenly full of people crawling half-naked from bushes- creepy looking guys and little girls, or lolis, or whatever. They began to point in whisper.

"Wait, wait!" Yuzuki shouted. "SERIOUSLY? YOU GUYS ARE JUDGING US FOR FUCKING EACH OTHER WHEN YOU ARE FUCKING LITTLE GIRLS ALL NIGHT?"

One of the men spoke. "They are lolis."

The original loli who had started it all added in "Incest is NOT Wincest". She said this with a slight moan, however, as an octopus crawled seemingly from nowhere and filled her orifices with his tentacles. In fact, it was busy exploring her mouth just as she finished speaking, although her moans were still just as loud as it penetrated her tight pu$$y.

Yuzuki looked up to the stars and screamed.

"WHY MAYU? WHYYYYYY?"

"Even in this world our love is wrong. Even in a world full of every other wrong thing ever imaginable, at least every wrong thing related to sex" Kazuki said. "WE MUST RIGHT THIS WRONG!"

They looked at each other, and without bothering to get dressed, set off hand-in-hand to locate and, if necessary, slaughter Mayu.

They glared towards the city and yelled.

"For SCOTLAND!"

"FOR SCOTLAND"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Note: I love how people that are obsessed with Frozen think that me being a Brony is creepy. You can like a Disney movie meant for little girls but I can't like a TV show meant for little girls? CMON, GUYS!**

AN: this is a mini chapter because I'm a lazy fukabish


	3. Chapter 3 (serious shit goin down here)

Yuzkui and Kazuki walked into the city, still super-pissed about what has passed.

"I still can't believe" Yuzuki said angrily "that Mayu made all of these sexual perversions ok except the one that I want."

Kazuki gave her an odd look. "Are you implying that I'm a sexual perversion?"

Yuzuki punched him lightly and they kept walking on.

In another part of our world, Chaz was also walking, with Zangetsu at his side. He has now managed to locate an information boost.

"Excuse me" Chaz says "but I must locate the loli school. Thou shalt divulge its location to me or meet the edge of my blade!"

The man in the information booth gave him an odd look. "The loli school is in a top secret location."

"Where?" Chaz asked.

"It's top secret" the man said, giving him another curious look.

Chaz waved Zangetsu around. "As you can see, I have this incredibly badass sushi knife, and I will turn you into a kebab if you do not divulge this top secret information with me." Chaz ignored Zangetsus protests ("I'm a fuckign sword not a goddamn sushi knife you fucking-"

The information booth man called the police. "I have now called the police." The police appeared.

"What is the problem here?"

"This man is threatening me with a giant sushi knife."

"THE NEXT PERSON THAT FUCKING CALLS ME A FUCKIGN SUSHI KNIFE IS GOING TO BE SO FUCKIGN!-"

"I need to know where the loli school is."

The policeman considered all of their protests. "Their is nothing in the law against cutting things with a giant sushi knife. There is however a law about the loli schools location remaining secret."

Chaz glared at him. "Because it is fully legal for me to cut you up with this sword (at this Zangetsu gave him a grateful look) I will be doings so if you will not be divulging the location of this prestigious institute of chi-i mean loli porn to me."

The policeman considered this. "Very well. I do not wish to die because I am thinkings that in death I cannot make love to lolis. To locate the loli school you must overcome many perils, let me tell you the way..."

As this was going on, Ruuko and co. had run into an old friend.

"Akira!" Ruuko yelled, spotting her. Akira turned around dressed most ridiculously in a white-and-orange dress that matched her orange hair. For once in her life, her smile seemed completely innocent and not at all faked.

"Isn't it great, guys?" she said happily, not even suprised to see them. "I've become an idol in this world!"

"Yes" a manager said, walking up behind her "she is still in the happy-go-lucky idol phase, although all good things must come to an end."

Akira looked confused. Clearly this was news to her.

"In a few days" the manager continued blithely "she will be raped by her manager and fans (particularly the fat creepy pedophile ones) as all idols are. I'm still ordering all of the loob so they can squeeze their fat toxics into her tiny a$$."

Akira glared at him and her expression changed to the person that everybody knew best. "What the FUCK? Something good finally happens to me and then THIS SHIT? THIS IS FUCKING BULLSH1T M8 IM GONNA FKING REK U ALL"

The manager gave her a curious look. "Well, I guess you could rek us instead of us reking you, same basic result."

Akira screamed in frustration. "WHAT SAME BASIC RESULT?"

The manager grinned. "The result that your stomach is filled with the sperm of thousands of fat nerdy men."

Akira stabbed him through the head with high heels.

"Well, Akira's back to normal" Ruuko said blithely as Tama jumped on her asking for a piggyback ride. Ulith seemed to have ignored the whole incident.

"What the fuck is going on here" Akira said, rolling her eyes. "I knew this had something to do with Wixoss but what-"

Ruuko explained.

"The actual flying fuck" Akira finished her sentence. "Okay, we must escape this place. I'll help you all out, yes, even Iona."

Iona gave her a cool look. "Leave your life behind as an idol and strip off the dress."

Akira jumped. "But I'm not wearing anything underneath-"

Iona glared at her. Humiliated, Akira stripped naked, and held her hands over her breasts.

"Good." Iona said, ignoring everybody's searching looks.

That's the end of another chapter guys!

**YOU CAN FUND THIS FIC BY DONATING LoL RP TO MY ACCOUNT ABSOLUGIA on NA**

**NEXT WEEK! SEE JUST WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE LOLI SCHOOL AND HOW ASHE IS COPING WITHOUT HER BRAIFU! **

**ALSO I DONT CARE IF BRAIFU IS A LEGIT FUCKING ANIME WORD OR NOT SO FUCK YOU m8 1v1 ME RUST GET REKT IM LENNYCLAN**


End file.
